


Chris Evans Drabbles HBC: Be My Valentine

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [5]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: Chris and Violet meet when he stops to help her with a flat tire in September. After bumping into each other again and again, Chris’s asks her out. The series follows several firsts in their relationship.This drabble series was written for the 2021 Week of Love hosted by the HBC groups on Tumblr.(As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Chris Evans HBC, The HBC Collection





	1. First Meeting

_September_

Chris Evans was driving home on a rainy afternoon when he saw a navy blue car, with its emergency lights flashing, on the side of a back road.

Deciding to stop to see if he could help the driver, he put his blinker on and pulled over behind the disabled car. He turned off his car and turned on his own emergency lights. Then he grabbed his baseball cap and got out.

Walking up to the car on the passenger side, he could see that it was empty. He could also see that the front tire was blown.

“OH, COME ON!” he heard a voice shout from somewhere nearby.

Turning, he saw a woman in a red coat standing a few yards away, holding her phone above her head.

“There’s no cell reception right here,” he called out to her. “But maybe I can help?”

At the sound of his voice, she spun around and even from the distance, he could see a smile spread across her face.

“Yes!” the woman exclaimed. “Oh my god, yes!”

It took her a few minutes to get back to the car, slipping and sliding in the muddy grass the whole way.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now,” she said once she reached the cars. “I’ve been out here for at least thirty minutes.” She held up her phone and shrugged. “I was going to start walking until I got cell reception.”

“It’s a bad zone,” Chris explained as he took in her appearance. She was shorter than him and curvy, which reminded him of his sisters. Her hair was tucked under the hood of her red jacket, but he could just see bits of blonde matted to the pale skin of her face. “It’s roughly a mile long and you’re smack dab in the middle of it.”

“Of course,” the woman sighed. Then she straightened and held out her hand. “I’m Violet Hanson, by the way.”

“Chris Evans,” he replied, hesitantly. He shook her hand and waited to see if she would recognize his name or not. He could never be sure how people would react to learning who he was.

“Nice to meet you, Chris Evans,” Violet said, giving him the same dazzling smile from earlier that made her blue eyes sparkle from behind her rain splattered glasses.

Then she turned her attention back to her car and Chris let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you have a spare tire?” he asked her.

“I do, but I can’t change a tire,” she replied and then gestured to her clothes, a nice pair of pants one typically wore for an office job. “Not even if I was wearing jeans.”

“Lucky for you, I know how to change a tire,” he told her.

Her whole face brightened at his words. “You’ll help me?” she asked, turning to look at him.

“Yes, I’m going to help you,” Chris told her then he took in the soaked state of her clothes. “Actually, I’m going to do it for you while you go warm up in my car.”

“What?” Violet replied, tilting her head.

“We’re going to trade keys,” he explained. “And you’re going to go warm up in my car while I change your tire. You have to be freezing.”

“Do you normally give your keys to random women?” she asked him as she took her keys out of a pocket in her coat.

“Only when they have a flat tire and I have their keys,” Chris replied with a chuckle as he held out the keys to his car.

“You’re a hero, Chris,” Violet told him as they swapped.

It took him thirty minutes to change the tire, but he got it changed and put the flat tire into the trunk of her car.

“Thank you so much, Chris,” Violet said, relief in her voice and on her face. “How can I pay you back?”

“Do something nice for someone else,” he replied as they exchanged keys.

“I will,” Violet promised. “Thank you again.”

“No problem,” Chris replied.

Walking back to his car, Chris got in and turned it on, turning the heater on full blast to start warming up.

He waited until Violet started her car and pulled back onto the road, giving him a friendly wave before she drove off.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Violet meet when he stops to help her with a flat tire in September. After bumping into each other again and again, Chris’s asks her out. The series follows several firsts in their relationship.
> 
> This drabble series was written for the 2021 Week of Love hosted by the HBC groups on Tumblr.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

_Two Weeks Later_

Violet frowned as she looked at the shelf above her head at the grocery store. Most of the time she didn’t mind being 5’ 1”, but sometimes it really sucked. Especially when she was wearing shoes without heels.

Sighing, she turned to see if she could see an employee nearby, but instead she caught sight of a tall man down the aisle.

“Excuse me,” she called to him. “Can you help me?” She pointed to the shelf above her head.

“Uh sure,” the man replied. He pushed his grocery cart over and grabbed a box off the shelf for her. “Here you go -”

Violet looked up at his face when he stopped talking and found herself transported back to the rainy day two weeks earlier. She hadn’t recognized him in the middle of her car crisis, but his relaxed smile and those beautiful blue eyes had stayed in her brain long after they’d parted.

Looking back, she’d felt oddly comfortable in the presence of a complete stranger, but she supposed that her subconscious had known exactly who he was, even if she hadn’t. It hadn’t been until later that day, when her brain had been nagging her about him seeming familiar that she had searched his name and figured out that Captain America himself had changed her flat tire.

“Violet?” The guy asked, finally handing her the box.

“Yeah,” she replied with a smile. “And you’re Chris.”

He nodded his head and she thought she saw a look of relief cross his face when she didn’t say his last name.

“It’s good to see you,” she told him. “And in dryer circumstances.”

“Warmer, too,” Chris agreed, rewarding her with a small chuckle.

It was only as they stood side by side that she realized he was nearly a head taller than her. She hadn’t realized it before because she’d been wearing heels, but now, in just her tennis shoes, she came just to his shoulders.

They made small talk for a couple more minutes before they parted, both going their own ways.

Only to bump into each other again a couple days later at a local coffee shop.

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” a voice said from behind her.

Startled, Violet turned and then relaxed when she saw Chris’s grinning face.

“Are you stalking me?” She asked teasingly.

“Absolutely not,” he replied pretending to be affronted, but she could see the humor in his eyes. “It’s just a coincidence.”

“That’s what a stalker would say,” she replied, narrowing her eyes.

“Let me buy your coffee and we’ll discuss it,” Chris suggested, nodding his head towards the counter.

Turning, Violet saw that it was her turn to order. She told the barista what she wanted and then stepped aside so Chris could place his order and pay for both drinks.

If there was anything Violet knew about men it was that almost none were interested in an overweight thirty something woman who wore glasses, even if she did have blonde hair and an ample bosom. Especially the famous ones like Chris.

But then he smiled at her again and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was going to be dangerous.

Even knowing that didn’t stop her from saying ok when he asked her out on a date a couple days later after they bumped into each other again. This time at a local bookstore.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Violet meet when he stops to help her with a flat tire in September. After bumping into each other again and again, Chris’s asks her out. The series follows several firsts in their relationship.
> 
> This drabble series was written for the 2021 Week of Love hosted by the HBC groups on Tumblr.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

_Beginning of October_

Chris would be the first to admit that Violet was nothing like his usual type. For one, she was a blonde and he normally went for brunettes. Nor was she tall and skinny. She was curvy and short, though, he didn’t think she’d like to be reminded she was short.

There was just something about her that drew him to her. She was vibrant and it seemed like joy radiated from within her whenever they were together.

Even that first day they’d met, she had been sweet and carefree. The frustration from the situation could have gotten the best of her, but it hadn’t.

Which was why he’d asked her out on a date after they kept bumping into each other around town. He figured she’d been put into his life for a reason and he wanted to get to know her better.

They’d exchanged phone numbers at the bookstore, and he had called her a couple days later to arrange their date. They’d bounced around a couple ideas but had ultimately settled on bowling at a place nearby.

It had been the best first date he’d ever been on.

Violet had proved to be a better bowler than she’d let on, but also competitive and flirty. She’d actually blown him a kiss after she’d bowled a strike.

They’d talked and laughed the whole time and she hadn’t seemed to mind when a couple fans noticed him. She’d even offered to take the photos for them.

After bowling, they’d gone out for dinner and drinks and Chris was pretty sure that fate had known what it was doing when they’d put her in his path three weeks earlier.

By the time they were back in his car, he realized that what he had previously considered to be his type had been wrong.

The blonde spitfire of joy sitting next to him was his type.

“I had an amazing time tonight,” she said as he drove. “I don’t think I’ve laughed that much in ages.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been on a better date,” he admitted to her. Coming to a stop light, he stole a glance at her and saw her biting her lower lip. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve seen the pictures,” she replied, and he could tell she was trying to keep her voice positive. “Pictures of your ex’s,” she clarified. “I don’t look like any of them, Chris.”

“They’re my ex’s,” he reminded her as he started driving again. “Things didn’t work out. Either not enough in common or it was more about publicity than an actual relationship.”

“Oh,” she said. “I see.”

Except, Chris realized, she really didn’t.

Seeing a parking lot ahead, Chris pulled into it and put the car in park before he turned to look at her.

“Do you know what I see when I look at you?” He asked her.

She shook her head.

“I see a beautiful woman who loves life,” he replied. “A woman who embraces who she is and doesn’t seem to care that she isn’t ‘perfect’ according to society. I see a woman who is real and wants people to be happy, too.”

“Really?” She asked and he could hear the emotion in her voice.

“Really,” he replied. “Violet, you’re beautiful and I’m glad you said yes when I asked you out.”

“I’m glad you asked,” she responded before admitting, “tonight was the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“Then we’ll just have to go on another date, won’t we,” Chris said with a smile.

“Yes,” she agreed. “I’d like that.”

They locked eyes for a moment before Chris turned his attention back to the car and getting her home.

The remainder of the drive to her house was spent in a comfortable silence with the radio playing softly in the background.

Chris hoped he had removed some of her fears, but he also knew that his relationships did make news. The fact that Violet wasn’t a famous person would help, but he knew that there would be talk. But he was pretty sure that with his help, Violet could endure anything.

When they got to her house, he opened her car door and walked her up to the front door.

“I had an amazing night tonight, Chris,” Violet told him.

“I did, too,” he replied. He wanted to go in for a kiss, but he didn’t want to rush her.

Then she surprised him by all but demanding, “Kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” he stated before dipping his head down as she raised herself up for their first kiss. 

The best first kiss either of them had ever had. (Or so they’d both claim later.)


	4. First ‘I Love You’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Violet meet when he stops to help her with a flat tire in September. After bumping into each other again and again, Chris’s asks her out. The series follows several firsts in their relationship.
> 
> This drabble series was written for the 2021 Week of Love hosted by the HBC groups on Tumblr.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

_Late November_

Having only been in Massachusetts for a short time, Violet had only known a handful of people, mostly coworkers. Then Chris had introduced her to his family and some of his friends, practically tripling the number of people she knew.

Of the people he’d introduced her to, his family was her favorite. They brought out a more relaxed side to Chris that she had gotten to see glimpses of, but it was a permanent feature when he was with them.

Seeing that his mom and sisters were all big, beautiful women on the shorter side like herself made her feel more comfortable as well. As did the fact that they had all welcomed her with open arms and treated her like one of their own.

Including his brother, Scott, who lived full time in Los Angeles, but came home to visit frequently, especially this time of year.

Violet had joined Chris in multiple game nights with his mom, sisters and family, but tonight was the first night Scott had been part of the games. She hadn’t understood why their sisters had groaned when the brothers had suggested they play charades until it was their turn.

Technically, she was on their team, too, but she couldn’t help but watch in awe as Chris acted things out and his brother shouted out the answers in rapid fire.

“It’s like they share a brain sometimes,” Chris’s younger sister muttered to her as they watched.

After the brothers racked up nearly 20 points in the time allotted, their mom declared the game finished.

“But no one else got a turn,” Scott protested.

“No one wants to go after that,” his older sister retorted. “You two can’t be on the same team if you want it to be fun for everyone.”

“Maybe she has a point,” Chris murmured to his brother. Then he caught Violet’s eye and shrugged.

In the end, they ended up playing card games instead, which put everyone on a level playing field but also brought out their competitiveness.

Violet couldn’t help but laugh as Chris and his siblings tried to outwit each other before resulting to complete sabotage that had them shouting at each other. Meanwhile, their mom just shook her head and reminded them, every now and then, that the grandkids were upstairs sleeping. But even she got involved in some of the shenanigans.

It was nearly midnight when Chris and Violet said their goodbyes and he drove her home. Like always, he got out of the car and walked her up to her front door.

Since it was too cold to stand outside for their good nights, she invited him to come inside.

“I had a great time tonight,” she told him as she hung up her purse then she turned back to him. “I love your family, Chris.”

“They love you, too,” he replied with a smile.

Violet paused with three words on the tip of her tongue as she looked up at Chris and he stared back at her.

They had gotten so close during the last month and she had been sure of her feelings for him a week or so, but she hadn’t wanted to say them first. But she didn’t want to wait a second longer.

“I love you.”

Her words collided with his own and they stared at each other for a second before laughing.

“I love you, too,” he said again. He reached out and caressed her cheek before he leaned down to kiss her. 


	5. First Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Violet meet when he stops to help her with a flat tire in September. After bumping into each other again and again, Chris’s asks her out. The series follows several firsts in their relationship.
> 
> This drabble series was written for the 2021 Week of Love hosted by the HBC groups on Tumblr.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

_Early December_

Chris double and triple checked the grocery list that Violet had given him to make sure he really had purchased everything she’d requested as he waited for her to get to his house.

Normally, he went to pick her up for their dates, but she had insisted on driving herself over since they were having dinner at his house. He’d given in, but only halfheartedly.

In all honesty, driving around with her was one of his favorite parts of their dates. It’s where they had the most time to talk and just enjoy each other’s company without the distraction of the outside world.

Tonight would be just the two of them, and his dog Dodger, in his house. She had been over before, but never overnight.

In fact, tonight was going to be their first sleepover ever. They’d had sex, multiple times, but it had always been at her house after a date and he’d stayed as late as he could before he’d kissed her goodbye to go home and take care of Dodger.

Since Violet had the code to get past the gate, Chris focused on making sure everything was ready for their date tonight. She’d offered to make him dinner and he’d done the grocery shopping. He’d cleaned the house from top to bottom and had given Dodger a bath.

It was Dodger’s bark that alerted him to Violet’s car making its way up the long driveway.

Stepping out into the garage, Chris opened the door to an open section for her to pull her car inside as they had discussed earlier.

He waited until she had turned off her car before he made his way over. She was wearing one of her trademark bright smiles when she opened the door and looked up at him.

Offering her his hand, he helped her out of the car and, unable to wait a second longer, leaned down and kissed her.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” she told him after they parted. “Counting down the hours at work.”

“I have, too,” Chris admitted. “Can I carry anything inside for you?”

She let him take her overnight bag and then they went into the house where Dodger danced around her feet, excited that she had come to visit.

Leaving them, Chris carried her bag back to his bedroom and returned to find her still petting Dodger, who was still wiggling with excitement even as he sat at her feet.

“He obviously likes you,” he commented.

“The feeling is mutual,” she replied, looking up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. “I kind of like his owner, too.”

“Only kind of like?” Chris raised his eyebrows. “I thought you loved him.”

Violet grinned and gave a half shrug with her shoulder.

Even though he knew she was just messing with him, he swooped in and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her in for a longer, slower kiss than the one in the garage. One that left them both breathless and ready for more.

Which was why Violet didn’t end up making her fancy dinner for two until the next night. Instead, they had grilled cheese sandwiches later in the evening when they finally emerged from his bedroom.


	6. First Public Display of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Violet meet when he stops to help her with a flat tire in September. After bumping into each other again and again, Chris’s asks her out. The series follows several firsts in their relationship.
> 
> This drabble series was written for the 2021 Week of Love hosted by the HBC groups on Tumblr.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

_End of December_

After he’d come home with her for Christmas, Violet found herself even more in love with Chris. He had charmed her family, including her 15-year-old nephew who preferred to spend his time at family events listening to music on his phone.

Her nephew who usually had little to say, had talked to Chris for a bit and had even told her, later, that Chris was cool. Chris wouldn’t tell her what they had talked about but had said her nephew was a cool kid.

The fact that Chris had even reached out to her nephew had meant more to her than anything else. It had touched her family, too, putting them all, especially her older sister, squarely on Team Chris.

Violet shared that with Chris during the flight home, including the fact that her sister had threatened to marry Chris herself if Violet was ever stupid enough to break up with him. Chris had just laughed and promised not to let her do something stupid like that.

For the week between Christmas and New Year’s, Violet stayed with Chris and Dodger. They celebrated a belated Christmas with his family and spent a whole day with his niece and nephews.

As New Year’s Eve drew closer, Chris asked Violet how she wanted to spend the evening: just the two of them, with his family or with his friends. Her choice had been to ring in the new year with his friends, since they’d spent so much time alone and with his family.

Violet hadn’t known what to expect when they arrived at the party, but the hosts, Chris’s best friend and her husband, had quickly put her at ease. His best friend had even taken it upon herself to introduce Violet to some of the other people there that she didn’t know yet, all of whom had been friendly.

She and Chris found each other every now and again but spent most of the evening talking in different groups. She found herself the center of some of the conversations, as she was the newbie of the group, but they all seemed genuine in their desire to get to know her.

“I’ve been hearing rave reviews about you,” Chris said when they ended up in the kitchen for drink refills around 11.

“Oh?” Violet asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Seems everyone thinks I’ve found the perfect woman,” he said with a grin. “And that I shouldn’t let her go.”

Violet felt herself blush but didn’t resist when Chris tilted his head to kiss her. She pressed herself against him as he deepened the kiss, momentarily forgetting where they were.

It was a chorus of catcalls that forced them apart and she buried her face in his shirt while he told his buddies to fuck off.

“Sorry about that,” he muttered. “They can be idiots.”

“And how many of them did you catcall the first time you caught them making out with a girlfriend?” Violet asked, looking up at him.

Chris frowned, as if thinking, and then grinned. “All of them,” he finally reported.

“Exactly what I thought,” Violet said with a laugh.

With their drinks refilled, they returned to the living room where his buddies were still sniggering and making kissing noises.

As Chris made to go tell them off, Violet grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Then she pulled his face down to hers for a quick kiss.

Pulling away, she looked at his friends and raised her eyebrows. Instead of catcalling, they stood and applauded, making Chris, Violet and the other ladies laugh.

“Yup,” one of them said. “She fits in perfectly.”


	7. First Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Violet meet when he stops to help her with a flat tire in September. After bumping into each other again and again, Chris’s asks her out. The series follows several firsts in their relationship.
> 
> This drabble series was written for the 2021 Week of Love hosted by the HBC groups on Tumblr.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

_Valentine’s Day_

Chris had the entire day planned for himself and Violet. Starting with taking Dodger for a nice, long walk at his favorite park.

Then the three of them would return home for a late breakfast before he’d suggest they go for a drive. Since Violet thought they were having a low-key Valentine’s Day, he knew she would say yes to going and then all of his plans would fall into place.

Chris smiled proudly at his reflection in the mirror. This time tomorrow, he’d be engaged to the beautiful woman singing in the shower behind him.

Violet had officially moved in with him at the beginning of February but had been an almost permanent part of his house since they’d returned from their Christmas trip. Most of her clothes had been in his closet by the middle of January and it had seemed silly for her to keep paying rent on a house she wasn’t living in.

The night he asked her to live with him, they’d talked about other things, too. Things, like marriage and kids, that they had spoken about in general terms during one of their earlier dates. But this time the conversation had been more personal and to the point. While he hadn’t actually asked her to marry him that night, he’d let her know that he wanted to marry her and wanted to have a family with her. And she had said likewise.

Which meant that when he proposed to her later today, it wouldn’t be coming completely out of left field. If anything, she would have spent the last two weeks wondering when and how it would happen.

A fact that made Chris whistle a happy tune as he left the bathroom to get dressed for their walk.

Armed with hot coffee and bundled up, they headed to the park for the first part of their Valentine’s Day. With his hands full with his coffee mug and Dodger’s leash, Violet slipped one of her gloved hands into the crook of his elbow to stay close.

They shared Valentine’s themed stories from their youth as they made their way around the park, letting Dodger stop when he wanted to sniff around.

Eventually, they found themselves back where they started and got back into the car, turning the heater all the way up. Even Dodger seemed to be happy to be back in the warmth of the car as he laid his head on Violet’s shoulder.

It was as they were eating brunch, that Chris suggested they go for a drive under the guise of fulfilling part of Violet’s wish of seeing more of her adopted state.

“Sure,” Violet agreed with ease. Then she glanced over her shoulder at Dodger, who was curled up in his bed fast asleep. “Are you going to wake him up to come along?”

“I figure we’ll let him sleep,” Chris replied.

While, in actuality, Chris’s mom was waiting for him to text her that they’d left so she could come pick up Dodger and take him to her house where he and Violet would go after the proposal.

He had to hide his grin behind his napkin as he imagined Violet’s reaction to seeing her parents standing in his mom’s house. He’d invited her siblings and their families to come, too, but only her parents could come because of work and school. The others, he’d been told, would be there via video chat.

Once they were finished eating, they cleaned up their brunch and then headed out to the car to go for a drive. He opened her door for her and then texted his mom as he made his way around the car to get in.

Not wanting Violet to get suspicious, he took them out a road in the opposite direction of their destination, the back road she took often. He had studied online maps to find the best route and had memorized it. As planned, the drive would give his mom more than enough time to get Dodger and get back to the house before they got there.

“I was not expecting us to end up on this road,” Violet said sometime later as she started to recognize where they were.

“Maybe we should stop for memory’s sake,” Chris suggested as he neared the spot.

“I suppose it would be romantic,” she replied, wistfully.

And in that moment Chris knew he’d chosen the right time and place. Putting his blinker on, he eased off the road and turned off the car, stopping at nearly the exact same place he’d stopped nearly five months earlier.

Getting out of the car, he made his way around and found her standing in the snow, her phone held above her head.

Knowing that was the moment, he took the ring box out of his pocket and knelt down behind her.

“Yup,” she reported. “Still no cell service.”

She turned and he saw her eyes widen in surprise. Then she was biting her lower lip and nodding her head even though he hadn’t asked her yet.

“Violet Renee Hanson, five months ago, I came to your rescue on this very spot,” he said, fighting back his own emotions. “I didn’t know then you were the one I’d been looking for. But fate did and they put you in my path again and again until I realized you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” Violet exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

Standing up, he took off her glove to put the ring on her finger and then kissed her knuckles. Then he moved his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek, brushing the tears away before he leaned in and kissed her.


	8. Bonus: First Wedding Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Violet meet when he stops to help her with a flat tire in September. After bumping into each other again and again, Chris’s asks her out. The series follows several firsts in their relationship.
> 
> This drabble series was written for the 2021 Week of Love hosted by the HBC groups on Tumblr.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

_May, One Year Later_

Violet smiled sleepily as she watched Chris cradling their newborn son. She knew she should get sleep while she could, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the handsome pair.

Feeling her eyes on him, Chris looked up and smiled. “He’s asleep,” he whispered and then let out a silent chuckle. “He does that weird thing you do with your lips when you sleep.” He mimicked it for her enjoyment.

Standing up, Chris placed the baby in the bassinet and then moved to the hospital bed she was in.

“You were amazing today,” he praised.

They’d been on their way to the beach to celebrate their first wedding anniversary when she had started having contractions, a week before her due date.

Chris had turned around and they had headed to the hospital instead. It had only been once she had been admitted that they had started calling their families.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” she said with a tired smile. “You were my rock.”

“We make a great team,” he conceded. Leaning over, he gave her a small kiss. “Get some sleep. The baby is asleep, and we should take advantage of that while we can.”

“We still need to come up with a name for him,” Violet reminded him.

“We will, but first sleep,” Chris encouraged. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then stood up. “I’ll be right there.” He pointed to the recliner next to the bed. “Get some sleep.”

As he settled into the recliner, Chris couldn’t help but reflect on how his life had changed in the last two years. He’d met his firecracker of a wife and had married her in a small ceremony eight months later. And now, on the anniversary of that day, they’d become parents.

All because of a flat tire and bad cell reception.


End file.
